Tails' Fortune
by The Forgery of Cow 71
Summary: Tails remembers the vixen that he fell for five years ago, he still feels the pain, the love, and he wishes to see her again. He will get his wish sooner than he thinks. First FF, please R&R and I'm open to suggestions. I would like opinions on my writing. -Replaced the 2nd half of chapter 2 that some people read-
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer- I own nothing *sigh*

Tails' Fortune:

On a warm summer day, we find a young freedom fighter walking home to his workshop after visiting town to stock up on food and necessities. This young teen is none other than Miles "Tails" Prower, the Two-Tailed hero that is frequently seen with his best friend and childhood idol, Sonic the Hedgehog.

As Tails arrived at his home and fiddled in his pockets for his keys, he was surprised at the thought that no one that he knew had contacted him about his birthday, he opened his door with a frown, but that was about to change as he flipped the light-switch and yelped in surprise as all his friends jumped up from behind his furniture and other odd hiding places, (behind the fridge), and yelled SURPRISE!

"Ahh!" Tails yelled as he fell back onto the floor, "Hey buddy!" "Get up and give your Sonic a hug!" Said Sonic as he helped Tails up off the floor. Sonic pulled Tails into a one-armed hug and said "You finally turned 17! I feel like we met just yesterday!" while allowing a single tear to fall to the floor.

"Hey I'm still Tails aren't I?" said Tails ah he returned the hug, sporting a large cheeky grin. "Umm... I don't want to interrupt this touching moment, but can I have a hug too?" a new voice chimed in. Tails turned to see who this mystery mobian was, his curious gaze then turned into an ecstatic one as he recognized the Echidna that never left his island unless it was an emergency.

"Knuckles!" "You came!" Tails yelled as he jumped from one best friend to the other. "Hey big guy, what kind of a friend would I be if I missed your 17th birthday?" Knuckles said as he pulled the Two-Tailed kitsune into a bear hug.

The next 15 minutes went on like this, greet, hug, happy birthday, repeat. After Knuckles followed Amy, Sally, Rotor, Mina, Mighty, The Chaotix, Nicole, and even Shadow showed up with Rouge!

As the party went on, Tails went out to his balcony, with the beautiful view of nearby station square, and the starry night sky. As he looked out to the vast open area if front of him, he began to remember the events that have happened in the past 5 years. He remembered when Nicole created a new body for herself which pretty much made her a mobian, he remembered when Sonic asked him to be his best man when he married Amy, he recalled when he made the first successful de-robotisizer. Then he went way back and remembered when he was 12 years old, about the time when the whole Scourge fiasco was going on, he had his heart broken beyond the amount anyone can imagine. All because of a vixen who's choice was fun and crime, over family, friends, and love.

Remembering this made Tails' smile drop into a frown, he suffered with depression in the year following the event. After that he still harbored feelings for this certain red vixen, and he would never give up on her, he would wait till she came to her senses and came back, to the Freedom Fighters, to family.

To him, and his love.

"Fiona... I still love you, and I will await your return till the day I pass..." Tails whispered, shedding a few tears. Not knowing that his wish to see her again, would be heeded sooner that he thinks.

-AN-

If anyone reads this, what do you think? My first Sonic fanfic and story. If anyone likes this story, I'll gladly continue it.

Don't be afraid to make suggestions and correct me on some events. I might take OC's for the future of this story.

This is a prologue of some sort, a sample of what is to come in the future if I get good reviews and people like this story idea.

Please R&R, it lets me know if what I'm doing is good. See you next chap ppl, and thanks for reading.

P.S.- Sorry chapter 1 is super short :/ I'll try to make chapter 2 longer.


	2. Chapter 2

-AN-

I want to give a big thanks to my reviewers of chapter one, I would also like to point out that I'm still a newb and I'm still probably going to mess some things up.

(Grammar, sentences, spacing, paragraphs, etc.) But I DO know how to spell XD

I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone with my fail writing skills, this FF and others that may come after it are just going to be a side hobby, next to schoolwork and other things (World of Tanks XD).

If I don't update for a while it's because I'm caught up in school, or I am unable to write.

I will write when I can and try to at least make every chap 1,500+ words (less if I can't think of anything else), and update as soon as possible.

Well, now that I'm done blabbing along about how I will go through with this. I'm sure you all want chapter two, so here it is!

-Disclaimer- I own nothing *long sigh*

Chapter 2: Forgiveness

The party went on from about 2:30 PM to about 9:45 PM. It was getting late so everyone thought Tails should open his gifts and then they would leave for the night. From Sonic, he received a pair of snazzy new sunglasses and aviation goggles. From Sally, he got some nice boots. Knuckles gifted him a necklace, with a small ornate piece of the master emerald embedded into the small silver box hanging off the necklace. Mina gave him a fancy dress watch. Rotor made him a new phone (yes they have these things since the war is over). Mighty offered to train Tails in self-defense (Tails is a great fighter, he just hasn't mastered everything yet). The Chaotix organized the whole party, but every member pitched in to buy Tails a new Television since they thought it wasn't enough. Nicole gave Tails about 50,000 nanites to do whatever he wished with them. Rouge gave him about 10,000 Mobians (lol money) to spend, though he tried to decline the over generous offer.

These gifts were all great but the best two are the ones to follow. From Shadow (the two have formed a strong bond to be later explained), he received a beautifully crafted and engraved revolver that fired .17 MR. (I know, I can feel the hate. But I'd love to see Tails with a revolver. Besides .17 Magnum Rimfire isn't that big…) he deeply appreciated the firearm and placed it in its transparent case on the mantle of the fireplace that at the moment was dormant. Finally from Amy he received the best gift anyone could have given him, a golden locket, in the shape of a circle, and when he opened up the locket's small compartment he nearly fell over in tears.

Inside the locket was a picture of the vixen he cherished the most.

"I know how much you still love her, so I got you this. I'm sorry if it brings painful memories back." Amy whispered into his ear.

She saw Tails' sad expression and immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"Tails… I'm sor-"she started, only to be interrupted by the fox giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you Amy, I love it. This is by far the best gift I've ever been given." he whispered to her as a tear slid off his face.

Amy smiled and said, "Don't cry, you'll see her someday."

"I hope so" said Tails sadly.

The small party continued for about an hour, in which Tails and his friends conversed about old adventures and recent events. Tails then walked everyone out as they said there goodbye's and gave him there wishes of luck. Tails gazed out till the last blur of color disappeared into the forest. He then stepped into his workshop and took hold of the locket and the revolver, and stepped out into the forest. While he was walking in the dark cool night, his thoughts wandered to Fiona.

He absentmindedly started to carve Fiona's name into the soft wooden grip on his revolver as he thought of her beauty, her red fur, long fluffy tail, deep cobalt blue eyes, and her cute little bow she seemed to always have on.

Tails started to shed tears as he began to talk to himself, "Fiona… why did you leave us? Why did you leave me for that cold-hearted jerk!" he shouted the last part as he punched a nearby tree.

He breathed heavily and yelled with all the volume his vocal chords would allow him to produce "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME FIONA?! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND YOU STILL LEAVE WITH THAT WOMMANIZING PRICK!" he fell to the floor and finally let out all the tears he held back for the past three years.

-Meanwhile on Moebius-

Inside Scourge's castle, a certain red vixen stormed out of her quarters with a sad look on her face and a few tears falling from her blue eyes. As she turned a corner to another hallway her ears picked up the voice of the person who caused her sorrow.

"Wait! Fiona! Let me explain!" Scourge yelled.

"Explain what Scourge? That the woman you've been sleeping with behind my back is my imagination?" Fiona stated angrily.

"Fiona, babe-"Scourge started

"Don't you dare call me babe you two timing **hog**!" Fiona exclaimed.

"I'm trying to be reasonable Fiona!" Scourge shouted.

"If you wanted to be reasonable you wouldn't have double timed me!" Fiona yelled

"Sometimes I wish I never brought you back from that dimension!" Scourge finally snapped and yelled at Fiona.

They both stood there for a moment staring at each other, a few fresh tears falling off Fiona's face.

"Fiona I-"Scourge tried to apologize.

"I…I thought you loved me… I really thought you cared about me, guess I was wrong." Fiona whispered.

"Fiona-"Scourge tried again.

"Stop! Since you don't want me here, I'll just leave! Fuck you Scourge!" Fiona yelled as she ran for the safe where the warp rings were stored.

"Fiona!" Scourge shouted and franticly ran after her.

In the safe room Scourge sees that Fiona had opened a warp ring and she said "Too late… Scourge" and she jumped into the portal.

"I'll get you little bitch!" Scourge yelled angrily as the portal dissipated into nothingness.

-Back with Tails-

Tails had moved to a nearby lake where he sat on a rock and tossed them into the lake. He was taking this time to think about his life, his business, and his loneliness. He started to rub Fiona's name that he carved into the revolver's grip and gazed at it lovingly, he smiled as he did so.

"I hope you're happy… Fiona." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly there was a big flash of light in the forest on the opposite side of the lake from where Tails was. He jumped up, grabbed his gun and stealthily made his way around the lake into the forest towards where the flash originated from.

As he approached the area he looked around for the source, believing it was a contraption left over from the war.

What he found instead nearly shocked him to the point to where he passed out. Laying on the forest floor, knocked out cold, was Fiona Fox. Tails shook off the shock and went to check for a pulse, and was relieved when he found it was strong and steady. He then hauled her up into his arms and started to fly back to his workshop.

On the way he wondered how she got here and why she returned, he took a moment to view her features.

'She still looks the same' Tails thought. He then gave it more thought and then remembered something Rotor had told him. He told him that it is impossible for a mobian to age outside their home dimension.

'Then that means… she is 17 years old as well…' Tails theorized.

He arrived at his workshop and laid Fiona on his couch, he thought he saw tear stains on her muzzle but he quickly eliminated the possibility that she was crying because she was supposed be tough and bad.

It was late so he was going to bed and as he laid a blanket onto the unconscious Fiona he whispered into her ear. "Be well… my love." He then retreated into his room with a smile on his face.

-The Next Morning-

Fiona started to wake and sat up on the couch, 'Where am I?' she thought.

"Morning sleeping beauty, want some breakfast?" A voice said behind her.

Startled, she jumped up in a fighting stance and faced a golden-yellow fox.

"Hey! Calm down…" the fox said.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" Fiona demanded

"One, you're at my workshop. Two, take a guess who I am." The fox replied.

Fiona took a moment to search his memory, she couldn't find anyone she knew who resembled this man.

"Stop fooling around, who are you!" Fiona demanded again.

"Well, let me refresh your memory, One you betrayed me, Two you left me, and Three… you hurt me." The fox said as he lowered his head slightly and his ears drooped a bit.

The realization had hit Fiona like a brick wall "T-Tails?" She stammered.

He only offered a small smile and held out a plate of food to her.

-AN-

So how was that?

Review please!

I'm tired so I can't write this AN very well…

PM me for questions

Bye and thanks for reading!

-TFoC


	3. Chapter 3

**-AN- **Hi everyone! It's been a little while huh? Well, I'm super sorry. I've had a lot going on recently, but I now have some free time! So I will update soon after this!

Thanks for the reviews people! Well, I won't keep you all waiting! Here's Chapter 3 of Tails' Fortune! Enjoy!** (Hopefully)**

**Chapter 3: Never Give Up**

**-Scourge's Castle-**

The green hedgehog had been pacing in the main room for about 45 minutes, mumbling under his breath and looking very thoughtful. He was thinking on how to get Fiona back, he had to go hunt her down. He had decided to recruit the Destructix and go to Mobius to kidnap her, bring her back to Moebius and force her to marry him.

Scourge then left the main room to prepare a warp ring to Mobius, as his smirk grew ever larger…

**-Tails' Workshop-**

The pair of Foxes ate in silence; neither had known what to say after 5 years of separation.

Fiona eyed Tails with a large amount of hidden interest, she was very confused on why he was being so kind, and she was quite impressed on how he's changed.

Tails was the first to break the long, awkward silence. "So… It's been a while huh?" he said questioningly.

Fiona, not knowing how to respond, simply said "Yeah…"

The two vulpines stared into each other's eyes for about 30 seconds, until Fiona shook her head slightly and broke the silence again.

"Thanks…" she said quietly.

"For what?" Tails asked after downing some milk.

"For helping me, after I was a bitch to you…" she replied quietly again.

"You're welcome, and I never saw you as a bitch or anything bad for that matter." Tails replied, standing up.

Fiona watched as Tails walked over to fridge and asked Fiona. "Want anything to drink?"

Fiona replied with a shake of her head and muttered. "As kind and caring as I remember…" and she rolled her eyes.

Tails then walked back into view and asked as he sat down again. "So… what happened?" he said cautiously.

Fiona just lowered her head and remained quiet for about 15 seconds, she let out a quiet sob. As soon as Tails heard this, he immediately rushed over to her side and started apologizing profusely and started to rub her back. Fiona then started to cry loudly and she grappled onto Tails, who was now on his knees due to the extra weight, and started to sob into his neck as she cried.

The two foxes embraced, Fiona letting out all the tears, and Tails soothing her with words and a tight, loving embrace. This continued for about 6 minutes, Fiona then pushed herself away slightly, only for her emotions to peak again and she embraced Tails in another hug.

Tails rubbed the back of her head and rocked her side-to-side and soothed her with kind words.

"Shhhh… It's alright, you're ok now. Please stop crying…" Tails whispered to her.

Fiona's sobbing slowed, and soon after stopped, Tails then heard her whisper. "Why can't all men be like you Tails?"`

He was about to respond, but she continued. "All the men I know would have thrown me out by now, with all the things I've done, you still comfort me and act as if nothing's happened, why don't other men care for me Tails? Why?" she almost yelled.

Tails, sensing this was something to do with Scourge, then asked "What the hell did he do to you?" he said lowly.

Fiona replied after a small pause. "He slept with another woman, but answer my question Tails! Why? Why do you bother for me? After all I've done?" she said loudly.

Fiona stared at Tails, awaiting her answer, Tails looked at her with his sky blue eyes and she noticed that they had tears in them. He then smiled a big smile and told her simply and quite bluntly.

"Because I **love** you…" he said

Fiona's mind raced with so many thoughts in her head, she looked into his eyes for any sign of a lie but only saw sincerity. Fiona had never truly felt loved, only by her now deceased parents, but never from another individual and here she was now in front of a handsome golden fox who claimed to love her.

"How… how do I know you're not lying?" she asked shakily.

"Why would I lie about such a thing Fiona?" He replied quietly

Fiona was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Wh…why?" She whispered

"Because I always knew the kind, sweet, loving Fiona that was inside the tough outer shell, and you are the most beautiful vixen I've ever seen." He replied blushing heavily.

Fiona still didn't know what to say.

"I… I need to think." She said and ran to the nearest room and locked the door.

She leaned against the door, heart pounding, and feeling a little hot.

'Why am I feeling like this? I feel so… warm but… could I? Maybe… she would have to think about it more.'

-Meanwhile with Tails-

'Ahh! What did I get myself into now? I'm so stupid! How could I be so up front to her?!' Tails ranted in his head

He decided to apologize to her when she came back.

He paced in the kitchen, trying to think how to apologize.

-25 minutes later-

Tails, now full with worry, ran to the room Fiona entered, only to find the door unlocked and the window wide open, cool wind flowing inside.

He closed the window and then walked out of the house and faced the part of the forest the window was displaying, and journeyed into the quiet, thick forest.

After entering a good 5 minutes into the forest, he spots the clearing he was in the previous day, and a certain red vixen sitting on the floor leaning on a tree with fresh tears cascading down her face as she smiles, clutching a small silver box locket with a picture of her late parents.

"I almost lost you two… again…" Fiona whispered

Tails hid behind a tree and listened to Fiona speak to herself.

"Mom… Dad… I-I don't know what to do, I haven't felt like this since… since I lost both of you…" she said again in the same low voice

"He… He said he loves me… should I believe him after so many men have shown me nothing but pain? Please… I need your help… I **want** him to love me…"

Tails, wanting to interrupt, held back and kept quiet for her to continue.

After a short pause, she continues "I haven't been loved for a long time… and now… now I can feel it again… because **I** love him **too…"**

Tails, frozen in shock, stood stiff and quiet, awaiting his moment.

"Please… Miles… if you love me as much as you claim, show me…" she whispered, more tears falling

That was all he needed, his emotions peaked and he ran to her, embraced her, and gave her the most passionate, loving, and powerful kiss he could muster.

And there they stood, united, as one.

All because one of them **never gave up…**

**-AN-**

**This may have been a little rushed but I could not wait any longer.**

**Comment plz! And sorry for the lack of updates!**

**If anyone wants to play World of Tanks! Hit me up!**


End file.
